Percy Jackson and the Children of Darkness
by LiliumKain
Summary: This is more or less based off the movie, but think of it as an alternative tale. So, try to be a lil open minded if you are a die hard fan of the original series. Anyway, each part of the story will be short reads. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

It had been several years after the Lightning Bolt has been returned to Zeus. Percy, Annabeth, and everyone at the camp has been continuing their training, getting stronger and better. Even some newer additions have been brought to the camp. Two of these additions are Monday, daughter of Artemis, and Leila, daughter of Nyx. Strangely enough, both Monday and Leila were born as sisters. Their father is a handsome musician and he was able to capture the hearts of two goddesses.

Leila shyly clung to her sister's side, Monday, who bravely walked up to the curly haired centaur. "Welcome Camp Half-Blood! We have been expecting you two," he paused with a smile as Leila flinched every time someone ran passed her. The centaur chuckled, tapping his cane into the earth lightly. "My name is Chiron and now, follow me. I will show you to your room. The little one looks tired."

Monday lovingly stroked her sister's straight black hair. "She is a night owl. Ever since she was born, she has always slept through the day," Monday spoke, helping her sister walk across the uneven ground.

"Well her mother is Nyx, Goddess of the Night, so one would think the offspring would become more nocturnal," Chiron replied.

After walking passed the crowd of battling demi-gods, the three came across a secluded hut, shaded by the thick tree branches. Monday guided her half-asleep sister into a nest of fluffy, soft blankets. Leila wrapped her arms around her favorite blanket. "It appears our things got here before we did," Monday muttered, looking around the hut.

"Your mothers may not be allowed make physical contact with you, but I know they love you both very much and make sure living is very comfortable. Anyway, if you would like to explore the camp, feel free to, but be sure to be ready for training tomorrow," he said. Monday set her quiver and bow next to her bed and then glanced at Leila. "What about her?" she asked. The centaur pat the demi-goddess on the head. "There is a small group she will be joining after sunset. You are welcome to join the group if you aren't too tired. Until then, I must return to my post. Don't hesitate to interact with the others," he answered before taking his leave.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy, son of Poseidon, slowly crept through the thick woods. His sword was ready for attack as each step was carefully made across the earth. Though this was just a simple game of tag, playing it with a bunch of weapon welding demi-gods made the game more intense. _I could have sworn I saw someone go this way_, Percy thought to himself. Then suddenly an arrow flew from the trees and landed on Percy's forehead. "What the…" he muttered, poking the suction cup arrow stuck to his head.

"You keep forgetting to look up, don't you?" a teenage boy holding a bow shouted. Percy looked towards the boy, squinting his eyes as if he were staring directly at the sun. "You have been getting stronger, but you still have some weaknesses," he added, leaping to the ground. Percy chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck, fishing out the white flag from his pocket so that the other players would know that he had been tagged. "You lead me on a chase and then disappeared," he said.

"Well, I am the son of Apollo. I was born with a bow in one hand and a guitar in the other," the boy said with a smile. As the boys conversed back and forth, Monday jogged towards the commotion, her ponytail swinging from side to side. "Hey! What's going on? I heard some movement and I thought maybe there was a deer out here and then I heard shouting and yea," she questioned. Both boys turned to look at her with curious expressions. "You are?" the glowing boy asked.

"Oh! I'm Monday, daughter of Artemis. I transferred here with my sister, Leila, daughter of Nyx. I figured while my sister was asleep, I'd take a walk," Monday said.

"Another child of Artemis? For someone who wished to protect her own chastity, she sure did get around," the boy replied, sounding very arrogant. Percy bit his lip and stepped forward to cut in, but Monday stomped her foot, breaking a twig underneath it. "Just because my mother wished to stay a virgin does not mean she did not feel love. For someone who thinks they are the better hunter clearly does not know about the greatest huntress among all of the Gods. For your information, my mother is not only just the Goddess of the Hunt! She is also Goddess of the forest and hills, childbirth, virginity, and fertility!" Monday spat.

"I'm sorry about Othello. He's a good guy, but he tends to be an idiot around girls. It's just his way of saying your pretty even though it comes out sounding rude," Percy paused. "I'm Percy, son of Poseidon and Othello is son of Apollo." Monday arched her brow at the last sentence and threw a look at Othello. "Let's hope you aren't a playboy just like your father," she growled.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's going on here?" Grover, a satyr and Percy's friend said, who had been listing in on the conversation since Monday ran into the area.

"Let's just say for two people who are technically cousins, they sure act like brother and sister," Percy replied. Grover chuckled and leaned into towards his friend's ear. "Or more like lovers," he whispered. Monday widened her eyes and glared at the satyr. "I'd never fall for a jerk like him!" she snapped.

"That's nice, but Chiron is trying to gather everyone," Grover stated. Monday bit her lip and began to take a few steps back. "I'll join you guys. Let me run back to get my bow and quiver," she said, sounding less irritated. Percy looked at Grover and then back at Monday. "You two go without me. I'll go with Monday so that I can show her where we meet," he said, trotting towards the daughter of Artemis. Grover nodded his head and both he and Othello disappeared in the thick forest.


	3. Chapter 3

As Percy and Monday walked back to the little hut that was made for the two sisters, Monday couldn't help but stare at the suction cup arrow stuck to Percy's forehead. "What is it?" Percy asked, his cheeks slightly blushing.

The auburn haired girl blinked and then giggled. "I'm waiting to see how long it'll take you to notice that arrow stuck to your head," she answered. Percy sighed as if he were to be mentally face palming himself. He tugged on the arrow, the suction making a loud pop as he removed it from off his skin. "So what is with that guy?" Monday questioned as she stepped onto the wooden walkway that lead to the hut.

"Othello? I don't know really. He tends to be full of himself, but he's a nice guy. Normally when a girl is near, he flirts with them constantly, even with the other daughters of Artemis. Honestly, I wouldn't let it bother you too much," Percy stated. Monday nodded her head and picked up her quiver and bow, slinging the quiver over her shoulder. "…careful…" mumbled the sleeping Leila, startling both Percy and Monday.

"I almost forgot about my little sister, Leila. She sleeps during the day and sometimes she'll talk in her sleep. When she's awake, she often tells me about her dreams. She has told me that sometimes her mother comes to her in the form of a black fox with dark blue eyes. Sometimes they travel to Hades together. She says the ferryman is her uncle and allows her to ride the ferry at no cost," Monday explained, caressing her sister's head with her hand. Percy nodded his head, watching the sleeping demi-goddess. "I've met the ferryman. He's a bit strange," he paused and glanced at Monday. "Ready to head back?"

The two left the hut and hurried back to the group of demi-gods gathered around Chiron. "What'd I miss?" Percy asked Grover.

"Apparently there will be a visit within the next few days," he answered.

"From who?" Monday questioned. The daughter of Athena, Annabeth, turned to look at Monday. "He hasn't said who, but one of the Gods will come to Camp Half-Blood for one day," she explained. Annabeth, Percy, Grover, and Monday turned their attention to Chiron to hear the rest of the centaur's announcement. "…furthermore, we have had some recent additions to our camp. I know a lot of you have been here since you were very young, but from what I understand, there are even more children living on the outside. Those who have found their way here, I want you all to welcome them and teach them, help them grow into the fine warriors you all have grown into," Chiron said, glancing in Monday's direction for a second. "Anyway, I want you all to split into groups and help each other in areas you need more practice in. If you need me, I'll be around." The centaur gripped his cane and walked off while everyone formed groups.

"Even though I don't technically start till tomorrow, I don't mind tagging along with you guys. Since my sister won't be awake till after sunset, there isn't much for me to do," Monday stated.

"Alright but don't be upset if I'm a better archer than you," Othello said smugly. Annabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head. "How about Annabeth and I spar for awhile and you two…figure something out," Percy suggested.

"Sounds like a deal," Annabeth replied, drawing her sword. While the two stepped to the side to spar, Othello and Monday walked towards the shooting range. "Don't cry when you see that I'm better than you," Othello said as he switched out his suction arrows with the normal arrows.

"I've been captain of the archery team since I was like five," Monday replied, drawing an arrow and setting it on her bow. Othello scoffed and prepared his bow.

The two released arrow after arrow, testing their speed and accuracy. Both appeared equally matched but Monday's speed was slightly faster than Othello.

"A daughter of Artemis?" asked a little girl holding a bow.

"Yes, I am," Monday answered. The little girl examined Monday up and down. "How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm seventeen, why do you ask?" Monday replied. The girl giggled and walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

After hours of training and games, everyone sat together for dinner. Monday couldn't help but be curious about that girl. "What's on your mind?" Grover asked. Monday looked up, not noticing that she had been pushing her food around on her plate instead of eating. "Oh, well this little girl was talking to me while Othello and I were in the shooting range," she answered.

"What kind of questions?" Annabeth curiously asked.

"Well, she asked me if I am a daughter of Artemis and then she asked me my age. After that she walked away," Monday answered. Grover stared off into open space with a grin on his face until Percy elbowed him, bringing him back into the conversation. "Oh! Sorry about that. I was just trying to remember the last time I saw Artemis," he said. Annabeth shook her head and turned to Monday. "Sounds like a Hunter," she stated.

"A Hunter?" Monday questioned.

"The Hunters of Artemis are a group of girls who choose immortality over love. I've seen them usually lurk around the shooting range. Those girls kind of annoy me," Othello muttered.

"Sure immortality is tempting but I've always believed love is something worth fighting for and makes someone stronger. Just knowing that the one I love is by my side would make me feel like I can do anything," Monday said. Othello scoffed quietly and took a drink. "Might want to keep her away from the sons of Eros," he added.

"I hate them! They are so full of themselves and they have this bad habit of using their charms to their advantage," Annabeth said in disgust. Monday chuckled at Annabeth's reaction and then glanced at the sky, realizing that the sun is setting. "I need to go! My sister is going to be waking up soon and I want to be at her side," she paused to stand up. "Excuse me!" Monday fled to mess hall to the hut her and her sister shared.

Leila opened her groggy eyes and rolled over to find herself in a dark, empty room. "Monday?" she called out. She brushed her long, silky hair off her shoulders as she sat up on her bed. "Monday?" she called again. Still no answer. Thinking that her sister had gone exploring, she slipped on her knee-high, black suede granny boots and laced them with the new silver laces she put on them. Then she smoothed out her black summer dress with her hands. "Excuse me? Daughter of Nyx?" someone called from the front of the hut. Leila walked towards the hut opening to see a boy about her age, holding a lit candle. "Yes?" she answered as she stared into his hypnotizing blue eyes.

"I was told to come get you for the special training group for us demi-gods who are nocturnal. I am Pharos, son of Thanatos, God of Death," the boy replied.

"God of Death?!" Leila questioned. Pharos slowly nodded his head. "My mother was some mortal who was obsessed with death and the occult. She died soon after my birth, leaving me an orphan. My father had sent a gorgon to raise me. She had made herself look like a pretty woman who always wore sunglasses," he explained. "Now, please, follow me." The boy turned around and began to walk down the wooden path.


	5. Chapter 5

Monday stopped in her tracks to see her sister walking with a strange looking boy. "Leila! What are you up to?" she questioned as she jogged up to her sister. Leila turned towards her sister with joy in her eyes, throwing her thin arms around her. "I'm glad I get to see you before you go to bed. This is Pharos, son of Thanatos. He's taking me to the nocturnal group. Are you going to come for a few hours?" Leila questioned. Before Monday could answer, Pharos placed a boney, pale hand on Leila's shoulder. "Sadly, she may not join us," he said.

"But I believe Chiron said I may," Monday quickly replied. Leila shook her head and lightly pushed away from her sister. "It's ok. I'll be fine. Remember, my mother is the night, so this is my playground," Leila paused. "Becides, I have this silver moon necklace you gave me. You told me that as long as I have it, I'll always be protected." Monday bit her lip and nodded her head. "Have fun then. I'll come running if you need me," Monday said before giving her sister a kiss on the forehead.

The two sisters parted ways for the night and the little creepy boy continued walking towards a clearing where there were a few others waiting. "Everyone, this is the Daughter of Nyx," Pharos introduced.

"I'm Leila," she meekly said, shyly waving her hand. The only girl in the group walked up to Leila with a big smile. "I'm Amika, daughter of Philotes, Goddess of Affection and Friendship," the girl said with a big smile. Though Leila was glad to see a face that didn't look so gloomy, she was confused why such a cheerful and alive girl was in the night group. "Oh my gawd! I know that look! I know I look like I bask in the sun, but this is just a natural glow. My father is a night shift cop, so my sleeping pattern has always been in sync with his," she explained. Amika turned to see the other boys arching their brows at her. She stuck out her tongue and took a few steps back. Pharos stepped closer to Leila and pointed towards the two boys who looked similar to himself. "He is Morpheus, son of Hypos, God of Sleep. Ironically enough, Hypos had three sons, one of them named Morpheus, God of Dreams and Sleep. However, this Morpheus is just a demi-god," Pharos awkwardly paused. "He is Simon, son of Oneiroi, God of Dreams."

"Well technically they are just the personification, but deities nonetheless," Amika added. Pharos nodded his head, agreeing with her. "Anyway, what brings us together becides the fact that we are night owls, but we are all connected to Nyx in some shape or form," he stated.

"So what do we do in form of training?" Leila questioned.

"Well most of the demi-gods in this camp learn to work with weapons, but some of us have certain powers that we inherited from our parents. In this group, we will learn to channel out powers and learn to us them," Amika answered.

"For example, I can kill any person, any thing. I can also cause an object to rust, rot, and/or decay. Want to see?" Pharos replied. Leila opened her eyes widely. "No thanks," she muttered.


End file.
